Topman
'''Topman '''is a strange entity that is known to appear at many locations. He is not known to do harm or anything that way. He was created by Goombossboss. Biography Topman's appearance can vary but the most common one is that of a humanoid male wearing a suit, tie, monocle and as his name suggests, a top hat. Topman has pale skin and is always seen standing on a wooden crate in his usual appearance. Topman's arms can only be seen from the side and he doesn't appear to have any discernible nose, ears, eyebrows or hair. Topman is always completely stationary, he doesn't move his limbs nor does he blink or breathe. Even though his appearance varies, the varieties will still always include a monocle, tie, a tall hat and him standing on some sort of container. Topman's role in this universe seems to be that of an observer or spectator. He is known to travel around our world and simply stay in one location for a while before leaving. Even though he shows no emotions and does not speak, it can be assumed that Topman is interested or curious in our world and is thus constantly traveling around. By this it can also be assumed that Topman is from a different world, such as a different planet, galaxy, universe or even dimension. Topman is not violent and is very similar to that of a statue and the few people who don't know who he is often mistake him for one. Powers Although he does not do much, Topman has many powers, it is theorised he may have any power ever. * Indestructibility Topman seems to be indestructible, even though he will most likely teleport away if any person attempts to make physical contact with him, attempts to break him have been observed through methods such as smashing, stabbing and even shooting at with firearms. All have failed and done no visual damage to him. It is theorised that an atomic bomb would still not do any damage to him at all. * Teleportation As stated once above, Topman teleports in order to move. He can do it at will and seemingly teleport to any area ever. Topman's container of which he stands on will always teleport with him, as if it is a part of him. Topman has never been seen disappearing before ones eyes as Topman seems to always make sure that nothing sees him spontaneously dematerialize when teleporting away. * Control of objects Topman has been observed to control things and shut them off in order to be hidden when teleporting. For example if Topman is inside a lit room with a human, he may turn off the lights when wanting to leave. In a different example he may disable a camera if it is there. It has even gone to him being observed seemingly turning off the sun for split seconds only to teleport away without being seen. * Changing appearance at will As stated previously, Topman is capable of changing his appearance at will. He seems to be able to do this in the process of teleportation, just before reappearing. Category:Beings Category:Topman Category:True Neutral